Just Give Up Already
by Shiazen
Summary: "Menyerahlah Ben... Sepupu manismu itu tidak akan bisa kembali hidup dan menyelamatkanmu." Ben 10 oneshot! Hidden canon, torture, other warnings inside. Episode 16 Alien Force: Time Heals.


_Story's note: Setting waktu diambil dari Ben 10 Alien Force episode 16: Time Heals._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

.

[A fanfic made for Ben's birthday—telat 2 bulan _lol_]

.

.

**Just Give Up Already**  
By Shia Zen

.

_Ben 10 by Cartoon Network  
Warning: Un-beta'ed, AR inside canon, hints KevinGwen, gore, torture, and the list goes on._

.

.

* * *

Hitam...

Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain kepalanya yang seolah ditanamkan bom waktu yang siap meledak. Seluruh badannya kaku. Lidahnya kelu. Perlahan kelopak mata yang terkatup itu membuka, mengekspos warna _emerald_ pudar yang pernah sekali terang—kemudian menatap kosong dinding depannya.

Tak perlu menyesuaikan diri—pejam tidak sama saja, gelap. Namun ia tahu ia ada di ruangan sempit. Tak ada jendela, tak ada cahaya. Bocah lima belas tahun itu mencoba menggapai omnitrix-nya; sebuah usaha sia-sia sejak ia segera sadar ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tangannya, kakinya, seluruh tubuhnya terikat kencang pada salah satu dari empat tembok yang mengelilingi.

Matanya terpejam kembali, mencoba mengingat dan mencerna segala sesuatunya.

_Alien muncul._

_Ia, Gwen, dan Kevin terlibat pertarungan sengit._

_Kevin kalah._

_Gwen mati._

_Ia tertangkap._

Bola mata hijau itu membelalak besar. Sebuah ingatan menyadarkannya akan kenyataan pahit. Gwen mati. Gwen, _mati_. Adegan itu terus berputar dalam otaknya, menampilkan bayangan hitam putih yang tampak jelas, bagai ada tepat di depan kedua bola matanya.

Begitu jelas...

.

.

"Gwen, kau urus Charmcaster. Aku akan melawan Hex." Mata _emerald_ itu menampilkan keyakinan pasti di sela teriakannya, membuat gadis dengan warna mata yang sama itu ikut yakin seiring anggukan singkatnya. Perlahan ia pergi seperti kata sepupunya, maju tempur melawan alien perempuan yang namanya disebut.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Ben memutar alroji hijau besar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, kemudian menekannya. Terpaan cahaya menyilaukan sesaat muncul, lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya alien dengan merah api membara membakar sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan sigap Ben yang telah berubah menjadi Swampfire terbang—menggunakan api yang ia kontrol di bawah kakinya—ke alien dengan wujud pria tua berjubah merah yang tengah bertempur dengan Kevin.

Di sisi lain, Gwen tengah sibuk menghadapi gempuran alien berwujud gadis berambut panjang itu. Charmcaster mengeluarkan monster-monster batu raksasa yang merupakan pasukannya untuk menyerang. Sedangkan Gwen dengan susah payah menghancurkan mereka dengan mana-—substansi energi berwarna _magenta_ yang merupakan sihirnya. Namun lawannya tak kehilangan akal, ia mengeluarkan sihir mana juga untuk melawan Gwen.

"Kevin! Bantu Gwen!" teriak Swampfire pada temannya yang tengah menggunakan apapun yang ia bisa untuk menyerang—yang mana itu percuma saja karena ia hanya manusia biasa.

"Membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian? Kau bodoh ya, 'Jagoan'?" cela Kevin, masih menyerang dalam pertempuran.

Swampfire kini berteriak tepat di sampingnya. "Gwen butuh bantuanmu!"

Pandangan Kevin sontak beralih pada gadis berambut merah itu—melihatnya terkepung begitu banyak monster batu. Matanya sekilas menatap Ben ragu-ragu, sebelum remaja yang lebih tua itu akhirnya menangguk dan pergi.

Kini tinggal Ben dan Hex.

Sebuah senyuman kejam teruntai dari mulut alien berkulit gelap itu. Sihir beruntun dilancarkan ke arah sang pemakai Omnitrix, membuat Swampfire harus menghindar dari beribu ledakan yang nyaris mengenainya. Sebagai serangan balik, alien api itu melontarkan substansi panas ke arah Hex, namun segera sadar bahwa serangannya percuma; Hex bisa mengontrol segala jenis benda. Kini ia hanya bisa mengelak, menahan segala serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

Sedangkan tak jauh darinya, kolaborasi antara Gwen dan Kevin tak juga menyeimbangi kekuatan Charmcaster. Pertempuran tampak lebih riuh di bagian ini. Charmcaster dengan pasukan _rock monster_ menggempur habis-habisan. Tak cukup dengan itu saja, berbagai sihir juga ia lontarkan—melipat gandakan kekuatannya. Sesaat Kevin nyaris tertawa; ia masih ingat saat ia meragukan sihir Caroline—_sihir Carmcaster_—yang justru berakhir mengontrolnya. Mata _onyx_ itu menatap Gwen lekat-lekat-tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan alien itu menang. Tidak akan.

"Gwen!" Kevin berteriak panik saat sihir Charmcaster berhasil menjatuhkan Gwen ke tanah. Swampfire yang mendengar suara Kevin dari kejauhan menoleh, khawatir akan keadaan sepupunya.

"Perhatikan lawanmu saat bertarung, bocah!" ucap Hex sambil menyerangnya dengan sihir berwarna merah, membuat Swampfire terpental karena tidak memperhatikan musuhnya. Alien api itu terguling di tanah, lalu berubah wujud kembali menjadi Ben yang meringkuk kesakitan.

"Ben!" teriak Gwen, masih dalam posisi di tanah.

"Bodoh. Lebih baik khawatirkan dirimu sendiri!" kata Charmcaster yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang Gwen. Ia baru saja hendak menyerang gadis itu dengan sihirnya tepat sebelum Kevin menghalangi jalannya.

_'Sial!'_ umpatnya dalam hati. Namun sebuah ide terbesit cepat di pikirannya. Tanpa disadari kedua lawannya, bibir berwarna ungu itu melantunkan mantra yang dalam sekejap membuat mata hitam di depannya terbelalak. Badannya mematung seketika. Kevin sudah tak punya kendali pada tubuhnya sendiri. Gwen yang menyadari hal ini segera bertindak.

"_Unsquera_—"

"_Badickinis Metalalurca_!" Charmcaster menggagalkan sihir Gwen—kali ini sihir yang mampu menghilangkan sihir lawan—dan menghentikan usaha Gwen dengan sihirnya sendiri. Seluruh tubuh Gwen kini dililiti besi. Namun lebih dari dirinya sendiri, ia lebih menghawatirkan teman-temannya. Sepupu perempuan Ben itu menatap kini Kevin putus asa.

"Nah, nah, nah. Sekarang, Kevin sayang, kurasa akan menyenangkan jika kau yang menghabisinya untukku..." perintah Charmcaster dengan nada manis, seringai menakutkan menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Kevin yang tubuhnya dikendalikan berangsur-angsur berjalan mengambil sebuah pisau yang tergeletak di bawah.

"Kevin!" Gwen berteriak frustasi. Seringai Charmcaster makin lebar. "Ben! Bantu kami!"

Ben, bocah yang dimintai pertolongan hanya melihat sekilas. Ia dalam keadaan terdesak. Omnitrix-nya yang sudah penuh energi segera ia gunakan untuk berubah menjadi Echo-echo. Suara dengan frekuensi _super sonic_ ia luncurkan ke Hex, memberikan getaran kuat nyaris seperti gempa tremor, namun tak ada gunanya. '_Arava Eelartes Gallametroy_' yang Hex ucapkan membuat alien kecil itu terseret dalam topan, berputar-putar di udara. Sakit kembali ia rasakan, meremukan badannya hingga berkeping-keping. Teriakan menyedihkan terdengar dari mulut Echo-echo.

Hex terlalu kuat.

Suara '_bip_' omnitrix yang berulang-ulang itu pun terdengar-tanda waktunya habis. Echo-echo kembali berubah menjadi Ben, namun di saat yang tidak tepat karena lagi-lagi musuhnya menyerangnya dengan api yang keluar dari tongkatnya—membuat bocah berambut brunet itu merintih kesakitan ketika kobaran api menjilatinya.

Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat akhirnya tangan Kevin meraih pisau itu. Perlahan, remaja itu mengangkat benda tajam itu ke udara-memperlihatkan kilatannya.

"Oh tidak ... Kevin..." Napas Gwen tercekat saat ia melihat rekannya, sahabatnya, dan terlebih lagi_—lupakan—_itu telah berada di bawah kendali Charmcaster. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia berhasil membebaskan diri dari jeratan besi, lalu dengan raut wajah menyesal diarahkannya sihirnya pada Kevin, membuat remaja itu terpental sejauh lima kaki dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Ben! Bertahanlah!" serunya pada Ben yang segera bangkit dan berubah menjadi Swampfire agar bisa memakan api yang menyelimutinya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri!" Tatapan Gwen kembali ke Charmcaster yang kini tengah bersiap mengeluarkan sihirnya lagi. Dengan sigap, ia juga mengumpulkan energi untuk menyerang dengan sihir.

"_Merchcus Veridactus_!" Suara Gwen dan Charmcaster terdengar nyaris bersamaan. Kedua energi mana berwarna _magenta_ dan _pink_ saling bertubrukan-berusaha mendesak satu sama lain. Terkadang warna _magenta_ mendominasi, lalu yang _pink_ cepat-cepat mendorong. Pertarungan sengit terus terjadi di antara keduanya.

Ben sendiri juga begitu. Ia yang lagi-lagi menjadi Swampfire meluncurkan _heat blaze_ ke arah lawannya, begitu pula sebaliknya, Hex menyerangnya dengan ribuan mantra sihir. Adu kekuatan tak berujung terus berlangsung hingga sebuah teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari kejauhan.

Suara Gwen.

Swampfire berhenti menyerang, melihat ke tempat Gwen bertarung. Gadis itu terpental jauh oleh sihir Charmcaster, menubruk dinding tepat di belakangnya. Tubuhnya menghantam bidang keras itu, mengeluarkan debuman keras dan teriakan tercekat yang mengiris hatinya saat melihat cucuran darah mengalir melalui rambut merah sepupunya itu.

"TIDAK! GWEN...!"

Swampfire baru saja akan terbang ke tempat Gwen tergeletak nyaris tak sadarkan diri tepat ketika Hex menghadangnya—menerbangkan batu besar yang kemudian menabrak badannya. Erangan kesakitan terdengar ketika ia terguling di tanah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Dengan putus asa bocah yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi manusia lagi itu bangkit berdiri, berlari ke tempat Gwen, berusaha secepat mungkin sejak Charcaster dengan pasukannya berjalan ke tubuh limbung yang baru saja dihempaskannya ke tembok. Lagi-lagi usaha Ben digagalkan Hex.

"_Eradico._" Energi mana kini mencegah Ben untuk pergi lebih jauh lagi. Ia terperangkap.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Ben, berusaha mengintimidasi. Berkali-kali ia pukul dan tendang dinding mana itu. Namun percuma. Sihir Hex tidak bisa dipatahkan dengan tangan kosong.

Sementara itu Charcaster menjejakkan kakinya ke Gwen, membuat gadis itu mengerang lemah. Sebuah senyuman-bukan seringai lagi-terlihat. Namun tampak lebih menakutkan karena senyuman itu adalah senyum...

...kepuasan.

Perlahan Charcaster mengangkat tangannya, mengumpulkan energi mana di situ dan berteriak dengan lantang bagai gemuruh ombak disertai kilat yang menggelegar.

"_Interdamotor_—" mata itu melihat sang pengguna Omnitrix yang terperangkap dalam sihir pamannya. Mata bocah itu memancarkan keputus asaan mutlak.

"Hentikan! Kumohon!" Bocah itu meronta sembari memukul-mukulkan tangannya pada dinding mana; seolah mencegah tangisannya keluar. "Gwen ... Kumohon..." Charmcaster kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini mata _orchid_ itu menatap lawannya yang tak berdaya dengan kepuasan mendalam. Senyumnya makin lebar.

"_—Elaborator._"

"TIDAAAK!" teriakan menyedihkan terdengar bersahut-sahutan seiring dengan tawa Charmcaster. Kilatan energi mana bewarna _orange_ menghabisi Gwen, membuat gadis itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Sebelum kegelapan total menelannya, mata _emerald_ itu menatap mata _emerald_ yang satu lagi. Kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik ke atas dengan susah payah; menghasilkan senyuman manis di tengah kondisi badannya yang remuk penuh cairan anyir. Di sela kesadaran yang kian menghilang, gadis itu berhasil memaksa suara lemahnya keluar_—_

"Maaf, Ben."

_"GWEEEEEEEEN!"_

.

.

Ben terkesiap. Napasnya kini pendek-pendek. Ia ingat semuanya sekarang. Pertarungan, kematian sepupunya, dan juga rasa sakit tak tertahankan saat objek keras yang tidak ia ketahui menghantam kepalanya dari belakang-yang seketika itu pula memenjarakannya dalam dunia bawah sadar. Namun kini ia tidak peduli akan rasa sakit itu, karena rasa sakit yang sebenarnya adalah kenyataan yang membuatnya harus menerima bahwa...

_...Gwen telah mati._

Tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, semakin banyak sehingga tetes-tetes itu berubah menjadi aliran. Ia kalah. Ia gagal. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kevin, rivalnya_—_tidak, sahabatnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan saudaranya sendiri yang sekarat di depan matanya!

Ben kini terisak. Bocah brunet itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia, harapan terakhir dunia, tidak bisa menyelamatkan apa pun, tidak juga dengan dirinya sendiri yang pada akhirnya terpaku pada tembok sel tahanan. Mata sendunya berubah memancarkan kebencian ketika pintu sel dibuka, menampilkan dua sosok alien yang ia kenal sebagai Hex dan Charmcaster.

"Ha, ha, ha! Ini dia, pahlawan bumi yang seperti sampah. BENJAMIN TENNYSON sang bocah omnitrix!" cemooh Charmcaster sembari menarik segumpal rambut berwarna kecoklatan di kepala Ben, membuat bocah itu mengernyit kesakitan.

Namun lagi-lagi mata _emrald_ itu menatap penuh luapan emosi saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Charmcaster.

"Oh ya. Kau sendirian sekarang. Menyerahlah. Dunia sudah ada dalam genggamanku."

"Tidak akan!" teriak Ben, suaranya terdengar serak dan tercekat. Sebuah kilatan amarah terlihat jelas di mata _orchid_ Charmcaster.

"Kurang ajar!" Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Charmcaster tepat ke sisi kanan Ben-membuat bocah itu merintih kesakitan saat hantaman itu nyaris meremukan rahang dan tulang hidungnya. Tangan gelapnya meraih rambut bocah itu, kemudian menariknya ke belakang-memaksa agar Ben menatap matanya.

"_Agh..._" Ia mengernyit kesakitan. Tangan kecilnya mencoba menggapai ke atas; sebuah usaha sia-sia karena Charmcaster segera menampar tangan itu keras-keras.

"Katakan maaf," perintah Charmcaster selagi tangannya menarik rambut Ben lebih kuat lagi.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan?" Ben menggigit lidahnya-mencegah keinginan untuk berteriak kesakitan, "_TIDAK AKAN!_"

"Bodoh." Sebuah seringai kini tampak jelas di wajah alien perempuan itu. "Aku..." Charmcaster melepaskan genggamannya pada rambut Ben. "...jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan!" teriaknya sembari memukul tepat di tulang rusuk_—_yang mungkin sudah remuk mengingat pertarungannya dengan Hex-menimbulkan suara '_krak_' yang jelas terdengar bersamaan dengan napas tercekat dari si bocah omnitrix.

Mata bocah itu membelalak; sangat sakit hingga ia lebih banyak terkejut daripada merasakan rasa sakit itu sendiri. Pukulan kedua kembali diberikan ke area yang sama. Kali ini membuat Ben berteriak-atau setidaknya mencoba berteriak karena cairan kental memblokir tenggorokannya, kemudian keluar diiringi teriakan tercekat seperti suara binatang yang terhimpit dua objek berat.

Setelah puas melihat darah yang bercucuran dari wajah si bocah malang, Charmcaster kembali melayangkan pukulannya-kini ke arah perut. Namun sebelum tangannya berhasil melukai Ben lebih jauh lagi, tangan besar pamannya menghentikannya, menahannya sehingga ia hanya bisa diam ditempat. Sebuah tatapan marah ditujukan kepada Hex.

"Cukup, Charmcaster."

Sebuah suara berat menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tanpa sadar bocah lima belas tahun_—_yang akan menjadi enam belas sebentar lagi_—_itu mengernyitkan matanya, tahu bahwa Hex akan menjadi ancaman yang bahkan lebih parah dari keponakannya.

"Tapi, Paman_—_"

"Kubilang cukup. Sekarang, kita bisa menikmati dunia yang telah menjadi milik kita ini! Hahaha!" Hex menyeringai-matanya menatap kejam ke kejauhan.

"Baik, Paman Hex."

"Oh ya, pindahkan sang 'pahlawan' ke bawah tanah," perintah Hex sembari keluar dari ruangan gelap itu-tanpa mendengar Charmcaster yang mengeluarkan suara '_cih_' pelan sembari memutar matanya ke atas.

"Ayo, 'yang mulia' menyuruhku membawamu ke rumah barumu." Charmcaster kemudian melepaskan ikatan yang melilit Ben dengan sihirnya, membuat bocah itu terjatuh menghantam lantai lalu meringkuk kesakitan.

Suara erang dari mulut Ben kembali terdengar ketika tangan Charmcaster menariknya kasar_—_menggeret tubuh tak berdaya itu tanpa belas kasih ke sepanjang koridor menuju bawah tanah yang panjang bagai tiada akhir. Ingin rasanya wanita itu tertawa. Benjamin Tennyson, manusia yang selalu menggagalkan rencananya, ternyata beratnya tak lebih dari seonggok mainan rusak. Begitu lemah, begitu rapuh.

Sedangkan di bawahnya, Ben merasa jijik karena memperbolehkan Charmcaster menyentuhnya dengan tangannya yang telah membunuh Gwen.

Kedua mata _emerald_ itu kini terbuka lebar. Pemikirannya tentang Gwen seolah menamparnya keras lagi, menyadarkannya bahwa ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Perlahan, tanpa disadari Charmcaster, tangannya yang tidak ditarik memutar pelan omnitrix. Sayangnya, suara klik yang keras membuat Charmcaster sadar dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Namun terlambat. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Ben memencet tombol omnitrix-nya, kemudian berubah menjadi Spidermonkey. Awalnya Charmcaster terkejut tak terkira, namun perlahan justru seringai kejam yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hah! Kau pikir dengan berubah menjadi alien kau bisa mengalahkanku, huh?" Charmcaster mengucapkan mantra sihir_—_yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk memanggil pasukan rock monster-nya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Ben ketika mendapati bahwa yang datang adalah...

"Kevin!"

"Nah, nah. Aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira, Tennyson." Tangan Charmcaster terangkat, lalu memberi sinyal pada Kevin untuk menyerang Ben.

Normalnya Ben akan lebih unggul melawan Kevin jika ini adalah pertandingan antara seseorang yang tengah mengambil bentuk alien dan seorang lagi yang hanya manusia biasa. Namun nyatanya semua terbalik sekarang, seluruh luka yang ia terima baik saat pertarungan maupun sesudahnya benar-benar membuatnya remuk. Dan tujuan awalnya berubah menjadi Spidermonkey adalah agar ia cukup cepat untuk mengambil kesempatan melarikan diri-bukan melawan Kevin, yang di sisi lain, lebih kuat dari biasanya akibat pengaruh mantra Charmcaster.

Sejenak bocah itu menatap mata Kevin, yang kini terlihat mati. Ia tidak di sana. Itu bukan Kevin. Dan dengan pemikiran demikian Ben meloncat ke dinding, lalu bersiap terjun menyerangnya. Namun tak diduga, Charmcaster menyerangnya dengan sihir, membuatnya jatuh ke lantai, disusul hantaman keras dari Kevin yang mengarah tepat di kepalanya.

Kemudian yang tersisa hanyalah gelap.

.

.

Ketidaksadaran begitu menyenangkan_—_tenang dan tidak menyakitkan. Hal itu membuatnya mampu melupakan semua masalah yang ia hadapi. Namun ia tahu kesenangan itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Saat kesadaran mulai menghampirinya, rasa sakit kembali terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia yakin terdapat banyak tulang rusuknya yang patah, dan sebuah pukulan di tempat yang tepat sudah pasti akan membunuhnya.

Ketika kesadaran benar-benar datang sepenuhnya, ia tidak membuka matanya. Ia pikir itu akan membantunya mengurangi rasa sakit. Perlahan ia mencoba menggerakan lengannya, namun rasa perih di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya tersentak-yang mana hal itu mampu melipat gandakan rasa sakit yang sekarang karena hentakan yang ia perbuat.

Walaupun begitu, ia kini tahu ia masih dalam wujud spidermonkey. Kedelapan tangan sekaligus kakinya itu diikat dengan logam dingin yang menempel pada tembok. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa; benar-benar tak berdaya. Rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya ketika ia tersentak, lagi. Kali ini karena ia mendengar suara atap bagunan penjara bawah tanah yang sepertinya hancur, entah kenapa. Lalu diiringi suara langkah kaki ragu-ragu yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mungkin tangkapan Hex dan Charmcaster yang berhasil kabur? Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak peduli. Dan ia terlalu lelah untuk menerka-nerka.

Namun tepat di saat semua harapannya telah hilang, sebuah suara mengagetkannya-sebuah suara yang seharusnya tidak dapat ia dengar lagi. Dan bagaikan energi baru yang mengalir dalam darahnya, Ben mencoba untuk membuka mata, sesaat setelah suara itu memanggil namanya-meski terdengar keterkejutan di suaranya-namun ia tidak mampu melakukannya dan hanya mengerang lemah dan kesakitan.

"Ben!"

Tak diragukan lagi, suara itu. Ia merasa sebuah sihir telah menghancurkan ikatannya karena kemudian ia terjatuh di tanah. Masih dengan mata tertutup, Ben berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Bocah itu berharap ini bukanlah mimpi ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan membantunya duduk, dan akhirnya ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Duduk di depannya, seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sini sekarang. Meski kebingungan, ia juga lega mendapati gadis itu ada di sampingnya.

Meski ragu-ragu, Ben berhasil bertanya dengan suara pelan nan parau; memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar_—_

"G_wen...?_"

* * *

.

.

**Finish**

.

.

* * *

Ara... Maaf endingnya agak nggantung. Sebenernya nggak nggantung sih, soalnya kelanjutannya adalah episode Time Heals itu sendiri.

Bagi yang belum nonton Alien Force episode itu saya kasih _summary_-nya deh. Di situ kan diceritakan Gwen yang tengah mencoba mengembalikan waktu untuk menyelamatkan Kevin dari ledakan omnitrix yang membuatnya memiliki kemampuan berubah menjadi batu dan/atau semua yang disentuhnya. Dan Gwen berhasil mencegah kerusakan omnitrix tersebut. Jadi dalam masa depan, Kevin tidak perlu malu akan wujud buruk rupanya.

Tapi setelah kembali ke masa depan, Gwen melihat kalau seluruh Bellwood telah dikuasai Hex dan Charmcaster. Karena dalam pertarungan, Kevin yang hanya manusia biasa tidak sekuat seharusnya dan hal iti membuat Gwen masa depan terbunuh. Juga membuat Ben ditangkap.

Nah, saya membuat fanfic tentang itu. Jadi ini AR bahwa Kevin manusia dan Gwen Mati tapi tetap sesuai dalam canon filmnya hehe. Kelanjutannya Gwen membantu Ben kabur, dan dibantu Ben yang meskipun terluka parah, mereka berhasil mengalahkan Hex dan Charmcaster. Lalu Gwen kembali ke masa lalu lagi untuk menghentikan dirinya yang 'sekarang' yang sedang kembali ke masa lalu untuk mencegah kerusakan omnitrix, persis yang seperti Gwen lakukan.

Akhirnya Gwen kembali ke waktu normal, dan berpikir bahwa ia menerima Kevin apa adanya *ecieeh*

Teruuuus... Fanfiksi ini juga sengaja saya buat untuk ulang tahun Ben yang sebenernya Juni kemaren, udah bikin dari taun lalu siap2 tapi eh kelupaan dan ketinggalan bulan juni. Dari pada fandom ini kosong ya saya publish aja (Dan fandom ini masih sepi seperti sedia kalah huhuhu)

Terakhir, maaf ga nyebutin arti-arti sihir Gwen dan Charmcaster, saya bikin udah lama jadi lupa deh apa aja. Tapi semoga deskripsinya memadai jadi sudah dapet gambaran bentuknya kayak gimana. Ehe~!

Maaf A/N kebanyakan -.-''v Terimakasih sudah baca dan mind to review?


End file.
